


Double Knot

by Chwe_not_chew



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aussies Chan and Felix, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Idol and Model! Jeongin, Jeongin and Changbin are Siblings, Kind of dark, Lawyer!FELIX, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Producer!Chan, Producer!Changbin, Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, i don't know how to define this, they are JYP's kids like litteraly, upper class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: Felix and Chan are step siblingsChangbin is the illigitimate child of JYP but also Jeongin's brother.What happen if Felix fuck with Changbin at JYP staff party and find out the next morning that Chan is dating his one night stand's brother Yang Jeongin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. Get up I know that I can go anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! :)
> 
> (I posted this a while ago, I just corrected it)

Lee Felix always had what he wanted, he was rotten by his dad since he was born.

He was something like “the miracle of their family”. 

His mother was a very frail person, extremely vulnerable to sickness. She had met his dad when she was eighteen fresh out of high school. They had Felix seven years later, she had a very bright personality, always cheering on her precious baby, being the perfect wife for the love of her life.

Miss Lee passed away when he was four from an advanced case of pneumonia. His dad became a work-addict and treated Felix like a weak glass doll scared of losing him like his mother. 

Mister Lee leaded a massive law firm being a famous divorce and family lawyer himself. 

Lee Felix stayed behind him in his shadow, going to expensive schools, having a nanny for every little thing. He was just in a bubble, a golden one with diamonds covering it. 

The Australian boy was fifteen when he met Bang Christopher, his dad had introduced them as brothers. The lawyer had fallen for one of his client, a poor woman abandoned by her husband for a gold-digger younger version. 

Christopher was different, he was a wild flower where Felix was a delicate rose. He was fire, he burned down Felix’s walls and brought humanity to him. They were a mess, Felix financed all of Chan’s ideas. They tried weed on Felix seventeenth birthday, went out partying with a fake identity card every saturday. 

They were not related by blood but by something stronger, their want to live as they please.

Christopher’s mother was accustomed to his behavior but could had never guessed Felix would have turned out like this, her son was influencing the younger too much. Felix’s father was becoming irritated by all of this, he menaced to freeze all of Felix’s cards, to stop to pay his school but he could not. Felix was a living part of this late wife, he cherished his memories with her and didn’t want to hurt their only child.

When Felix turned twenty-two, he took first-class plane tickets for him and Chris to South Korea, he had promised his father to become less reckless. He and his Step-Brother went out on a total adventure in a foreign country with only limited knowledge of Korean.

They were half-korean and didn’t even know two correct sentences, he was really feeling ashamed.

Felix was excited, totally overjoyed. His dad had bought him a nice flat in Hongdae and a job in a well-know law firm in the same neighborhood. Chris was as good as him, he wanted to be a producer and South Korea was the country of pop music and entertainment companies. He got a producing job in JPYE and promised to go up on the ladder.

Felix always had what he wanted and that was just a fact.His first months in the law firm bought him back to earth, this field was hard, assisting trials of murderers were dreading. He was losing his perfect balance. Chris seeing his distress had proposed him to go to one of JYP work party to relax a little. 

That was when Felix finally took note of how South Korean air was affecting Chris. He was becoming softer, letting go slowly of his bad boy title. He even had a korean name now, Bang Chan.  
  
 _Bang Chan._  
  
Felix wanted to laugh, his life was fucked up, he didn’t know where to belong. He pushed the burning feeling of loneliness deep in his chest.  
  
He was a fool anyway.

He went to the party , his newly purple dyed hair contrasting with his green -expensive- Gucci suit. Chan was looking as handsome with his red velvety suit and blonde hair. They were good looking, more than that, people fought to have five seconds of their attention, they were out of their league. 

Being almost twenty-three was like a wake-up call for Felix, he wanted to taste real love. To live more than a fling in a nasty bar or a one night stand. He did not know if Chris had already found someone in Korea, he was a strange man after all.  
  
His brother liked no string attached relationships were everything was programmed, where both sides won something. He didn’t do love and broke tons of hearts. Felix really hoped someone would be patient enough one day to revolve Chan’s trust problem.

JYP didn’t joke with staff party, a giant ballroom decorated with fresh flowers and white silk. Everything was beautiful, Felix greeted some of Chan’s coworkers, another producer named Im Jaebum and some hyungs. The pretty bubbles of the Champagne he was drinking were sparkling in his glass.  
  
God, he needed more than one glass.

He looked around him, Chris was nowhere to be seen. He was just left alone.

He signed going to flech more to drink. He could get drunk he didn’t have work tomorrow. 

Felix recognized some popular idols like Momo from Twice, Yeji from ITZY and Jackson Wang. Why did he came here again ? His suit was feeling too tight and he started to sweat a little. He cursed himself and Chris repeatedly inside his head.

He took his fourth glass of the deadly sparkling drink and went outside on the balcony. Some girls tried to grab his attention on the way but he wasn’t swinging that way. 

The twenty-two years old had made his coming out four years ago to his parents, his crush on their new butler was a painful proof. His dad was not so happy wanting to have grandchildren but adoption was still up (he secretly hoped Chan bisexuality would put a woman pregnant too) so no biggie

He could find an opportunity later.

The cold night air was enveloping him, Felix let his glass on the concrete railing, resting his elbow next to it. The stars were out tonight, shining softly on his face. He took our his phone from his suit jacket and texted Chan to ask where he was. 

His brother answered two minutes later with a photo sent to him. He was somewhere on a leather couch with a boy looking Felix age, pink hair and a cute smile on his face. 

Scoffing, Felix put his phone back in place. This kid was too cute and too young for Chan, plus it seemed like Felix had seen him somewhere. 

He closed his eyes inhaling softly, trying to let his overworked brain have some rest, Chan was older than him, he knew what he was doing. He didn’t need Felix supervision or anything, he needed to be the one in charge. Felix couldn’t be always behind him even if Chan was all he had here, he needed to stop worrying about him, after all-

“Lovely night, isn’t it ?”

Felix looked at his right, a man with dark hair and an equally dark suit stared at him, surely waiting for a reaction.  
  
“Yes, it is.” Felix offered not sure. Chan wasn’t here, he was feeling like an awkward bean. Dark suit smiled softly and wow his smile was something.

“You look too pretty to be alone.” 

Felix almost scoffed out loud, this man was here for thirty seconds and he was already trying to charm him. Thisi s what you call a new record.

“I know I do, I just don’t like people.” Felix gave as an explanation.

The man scoffed. “You are at a party where thousand of people could pay to be but you don’t like people. That’s not good.”

Felix smiled, This man was really something “I came here with my brother, he ditched me for a boy.”

“His lost. Do you want to get out of here ?” 

Felix thought about his options, staying here alone and waiting for Chan to come back or escaping with a mysteriously hot man. 

“Let’s go.” He agreed. 

The dark haired man is Seo Changbin, he learn later between two heated kisses in the back of their uber car. Felix still doesn’t know why he was at the party or where they are heading (Changbin’s place he hope), but if he wasn’t feeling needy five minutes ago he is now. The pressure of Changbin’s hand on his thigh going painfully higher was something inberable.

They stopped in front of a mansion, a literal mansion, bigger than Felix’s home in Australia and fuck did Changbin actually live here ? 

Changbin opened the gates with a six number code, Felix mouth was still open in awe. If he lived in a mansion like this one, why did they took an uber ? Changbin didn’t have a Jaguar or a Porsche to have the full package ?

They went upstairs in a room so big, Felix was actually afraid to lost himself. Changbin dropped his suit jacket on the floor in a so sexy way it made Felix’s inside hotter.

Changbin took his hand softly bringing directly on his toned chest, he placed a solid grid on his hips with his right hand and took his left hand to lock their mouths together in a sweet kiss. Felix just melt on the spot, he moans when Changbin bit his bottom lip and let him taste the inside of his mouth.

Their make out session felt hours long, they were totally lost in eachother. Felix made the other male sit on edge of the bed, going on his knees in front of him. He took his time being a tease unbuckling his belt.

“You look so fucking good baby.”

Changbin’s raspy voice made him even more horny. He took him in his mouth using his no gag reflex to drive him even more crazy. When he felt the male unravelling he stopped abruptly looking at him.  
  
“I want you to come inside of me.”

Changbin groaned, he stood up and undressed them both bringing their body in the center of the bed. 

He took a small bottle of lube and a condom in his bedside table and started working on Felix’s body, opening him slowly while teasing his nipples. Changbin was already three finger deep when Felix lost it and begged him to take him.

“Changbin please fuck me.” He pleaded desperate. 

Changbin answered Felix’s sweet wish and entered him slowly before setting a pace so good it made Felix scream. He wanted to come so badly, Changbin hitting his prostate dead on made him cum so hard that white spots clouded his vision. Changbin came after releasing his cum in the condom.

The latter went to his encore bathroom to fletch a wet cloth to clean Felix up. 

The Australian wondered if he needed to go home and let his adventure with Seo Changbin as a one night stand but the other arms around his body was feeling so good he decided to stay, he still needed an answer to his questions.  
  
“So why were you at JYPE staff party ?” He asked wanting to clear things up.

Changbin through a moment before answering making Felix anxious.

“I’m Park Jinyoung illegitimate son. I’m not popular or anything, I have a position as one of the main producer but that’s all.”

Park Jinyoung son ? Illegitimate on top of that ?

Felix cuddled up further in his embrace, hiding his face in the crook of his neck

“How come ?” he asked again his hot breath against Changbin’s neck.

“I’m a drunk mistake, my father took me in because my mother was struggling to pay for my needs. I was eight years old, JYP was already married to a woman with a four years old son. I became a part of their family. My little brother is pretty famous as a singer and a model, maybe you know him, he is Park Jeongin.” Changbin explained caressing his hair softly.

Park Jeongin ? Where did Felix-

_Oh._

The cute boy on the picture with Chris was Park Jeongin, Park Jinyoung’s precious son with a solid fanbase, being one of the most popular singer of his generation and the face of countless brands. Felix bit his lips nervously, Chan had screwed with Changbin little brother.  
  
He had tamed the son of South Korea (Felix didn’t feel like a drama queen).

For Felix, there was no way Chan didn’t know who Jeongin was, he was working at JYP after all, Felix hoped he didn’t approach him for his fame. He needed to see and scold his brother tomorrow.

“I think I saw one of his pic for Dazed, or something.”

_I mean, I think you brother is calling mine ‘Daddy’ in bed._

“Is Jeongin important for you ?” Felix still questioned to be sure.

“He is the only one that approached me when I first came here” Changbin started. “He was just four years old but he looked up to me and treated me like his real brother. He has such a good heart, he grew up so fast. He was there tonight as well, I think he is coming back later with his boyfriend.”

Felix gasped pushing himself up to look in Changbin’s eyes. “He has a boyfriend ?” the younger gasped horrified.

“Yes. He works at JYP too.” 

Felix froze, he was going to fucking kill Christopher Bang tomorrow. That night Felix fell asleep in the warmest hug of the hottest man he had ever met.

The butterflies in his stomach were worrying the shit out of him.

Felix was alone in the king-sized bed the next morning.

Changbin was nowhere to be seen, did that mean their adventure stopped here ? Felix just had to do the walk of shame in Park Jinyoung’s mansion ? He scoffed totally annoyed, he took his clothes laying on the floor like they were not worth thousands dollars and arranged himself in the bathroom before going down.

He didn’t took the time to visit last night, too occupied by Changbin’s mouth on his neck.

The corridor outside of Changbin’s room seemed endless, there were several doors, all the same maroon color. Felix was sure on of them was Jeongin’s room.

He took the white marble stairs and went down. 

The australian found Changbin in the Kitchen, drinking coffee with an iPad in front of him. 

“Good morning.” the older smiled turning his head to look at him.

Felix gave him his best pout “Hi. You weren’t here when I woke up.” 

Changbin chuckled lightly, taking Felix by his hand lifting him up to the counter. “I’m sorry, alright. I had to take a work call and I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“I just-” Felix stopped himself, bitting his lip. 

“What ?” Changbin asked putting his hands on Felix’s thighs, he seemed to like doing that a lot.

Felix signed, his life was already a mess adding someone else to it looked selfish. Changbin was someone good, treating him like he was a precious thing. “I think I need to go.” Felix forced gritting his teeth. 

Changbin didn’t let him go through. “Felix are you okay ? Did I hurt you ? I am sorry. You don’t need to go, I think we need to talk. I-”

“Binnie hyung !” Felix heard behind him, interrupting Changbin. Park Jeongin was coming into the kitchen his hand linked to a man Felix could recognize anywhere. His fucking brother was here, his curly hair messy, hickeys visible under his black tank top.

He cursed under his breath, Jeongin’s boyfriend was really Chan ? Just his luck.

What the fuck did he expect anyway ?

〷

Bang Christopher was known to be the adopted son of one of the biggest lawyer in Australia also known as Felix’s dad. 

He could not have been anything else, his mom was the perfect stereotype of someone weark, his dad was a dick. The only thing positive in that situation was the shy freckles boy, he called his brother. Felix was the cutest thing ever, a small shy flower.  
  
It took so much time to warm him up.  
  
Chan was an edgy boy but not the weird kind hiding behind a book or something, he liked to party and to drink to forget his dark thoughts. When he was seventeen, he discovered another kind of pleasure, sex. His bad boy attitude and manners brought girls and boys lining up in front asking to be taken.

So he just took.  
  
He never learned how to properly love someone after all he didn’t need to research far to find pleasure. He had tried a serious relationship only once with a girl from his history class before dropping her three weeks after for a better person to fuck.  
  
His departure to South Korea was another start, a fresh one where his vision of love could be forgotten, changed into a better one.

Chan didn’t think it could ever be possible but destiny proved him wrong.

He met Park Jeongin one evening at JYPE. He had dropped his entire coffee (his fifth of the day) on the male shirt. Chan felt so guilty, he gave on of his spare shirt -he almost lived in his studio- to him. They met again in the recording studio, Chan was on the producing team of the title track of Jeongin’s new album featuring Han Jisung, a rising rapper. 

Jeongin voice is unique, Chan’s ears are blessed with the first verse of the song and Han Jisung could put half of idol population jobless. 

They do a great team together.

Chan couldn’t help but took note of the way they seem content in each others presence. They seem like good friends maybe more than that. Jisung smiled at everything Jeongin said, ruffling his hair sometimes or being touchy.

He was feeling kind of jealous.

Jeongin had something that just made him hypnotized, it was only the second time Chan was seeing him in real life -The boy’s face was displayed on at least one wall of every floor- he was really a daddy boy.

Chan had obliviously made his Naver investigation after ruining the boy shirt, Park Jeongin was a twenty-one years old idol with an astronomical fanbase, ‘foxies’. He was the son of the legendary JYP, his beloved and lovely son, his little pearl.

Chan really wanted to laugh, Jeongin’s situation was the same as Felix’s.

The singer was also a model, a child one on top of that. His face was flawless and young making him the perfect model for countless brands. His friendship with Hwang Hyunjin, a model and actor in JYP was also topping his naver page along with his brother Seo Changbin.  
  
Park Jeongin was really a piece of work. 

Looking at him enjoying himself in the recording booth and singing with all his heart made Chan’s heart totally go crazy.

Too bad, he didn’t do relationship and was tired of sex deals.

He let his little fantasie aside for the sake of producing, Jeongin and Jisung track’ was going great. They finished at half-past seven.

Chan said goodbye to everyone, taking his jacket, he walked down to the elevator to the parking lot to pick up his car but curse under his breath when he is halfway.

He had forgotten his USB flash drive on his desk. 

He take the elevator back to the producing floor, walking lightly down the corridor but stop slowly when he heard two voices whispering in the recording room he just left.

“When is Hyunjin hyung coming ?” One voice asked making Chan frow, it’s Jeongin. The younger is still here.

“He is at the other side of Seoul, finishing a shoot. He is joining us at the club.” Another voice answer. Chan exhaled slowly, the other voice was Jisung. 

The two of them seemed to be alone in the recording room and damn did they just mentioned a club ? Chan was not believing this, the perfect and innocent Jeongin was going to a club.

He had found the fucking headline of every newspaper tomorrow.

Jeongin seemed to sign a little. “I’m tired Ji, I don’t want to go to Minho hyung’s club opening.” He whined and Chan restrained himself trying not to coo.

“Minho hyung invited us Jeonginie, we can’t let him down.” Jisung tried to convince him. “Plus it’s going to be fun, you can drink all you want. Manager hyung told me your schedule is clear until the charity dinner on saturday.”

“What if Changbin hyung is here ? He is going to bury me alive.” Jeongin whined again.

It was Jisung turn to sigh now. “He won’t be here, he is busy reviewing the songs I wrote for my album.” 

“I going to be bored to death, Ji”

"You won’t. Now let’s go.” Jisung dragged him outside.

Chan sprinted to his recording room avoiding the duet by a few seconds, cringing at his lack of discretion. He took a breath and picked up his USB key. He was going to a club tonight.

The club Jeongin and Jisung talked about is easy to find, ‘Boxer’ propriety of Lee Minho. Chan’s deep blue Prada suit and expensive BMW helped a little to get inside. Boxer is one hell of a selective club. 

He didn’t know if Jeongin was already here, he followed the way to the bar asking for some whiskey on the rock. He sat down observing around him and found the boy he was waiting for. 

Jeongin was at one of the table looking like a four course meal, a really pink cocktail in front of him. Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin were also here. It didn’t Chan a long time to understand the both of them had something going on, the way Hyunjin palm was resting low on Jisung’s ass give it all.

He wondered if Jeongin was awake of that fact.  
  
It didn’t take long for Chan to execute his first move, Jeongin was coming in his direction ready to ask for another drink. 

“Oh Bang Chan-ssi” Jeongin greeted him a new pink drink resting proudly in his hand.

“Just Chan is all right.” He smiled. “What is the famous Park Jeongin doing here ?” He teased loving the pink blush coloring the younger cheeks.

“I’m just here to please Minho hyung and the two love birds.” He pointed to the his best friends whispering in each other’s ears at the table, so he knew. “And you what are you doing here ? Procrastinating ? Should I call my dad ?”

“Don’t call the boss on me.” Chan laughed taking a sip of his drink. “I’m just enjoying Seoul nightlife.”

Jeongin hummed understanding. “That’s pretty cool, Seoul has lot of surprises.”

Chan smirked. “Can’t you show me ?” He asked taking Jeongin aback.  
  
“Wha-at ?” He stuttered. 

“Be my tour guide in Seoul and show me everything.” Chan pushed finishing his drink.

Jeongin pouted a little observing his options, making Chan melt inside. “Okay but you have to dance with me first.”

Chan never agreed to something so easily.

They end up the night making out in a cheat hotel room away from prying eyes and lost in each other.

Jeongin hold his promise and visit Seoul at night with Chan, he slowly become more than a fantasie, he become Chan’s muse. 

They spent so much time together, Chan opened himself slowly, telling Jeongin stories from his past. How he suffered when his father divorced his mother, how he found a new will to live in Felix and Jeongin listen.  
  
When Jeongin asked him why he doesn’t sleep, Chan can see the way the younger care for him. He simply answer with “Insomnia” before changing the subject. He is not ready to talk about that yet.

Two months pass easily with a nameless relationship between the two of them. Chan had the time to meet Jeongin unpopular brother. Chan just make a new friend and is granted with Changbin’s sample of approvement. 

He doesn’t have sex with Jeongin like his others benefited relationships, he took him sometimes to acknowledge, he make love to him. Every noises Jeongin made is like music to Chan’s ears, he want to record him and play him in his tracks, he is not sure JYP would agree with that thought. Chan found a new version of love in Jeongin not a orchestrated version like his past relationships but a genuine one. 

He really like Park Jeongin.

JYPE staff party is something important, he brought Felix with him to relax a little but let him to join his Innie in a private room. They sit on the couch and share a bottle of vodka after JYP speech assisted by his lovely son.

Chan take a picture of them sitting on top of each other on the gray couch and sent it to Felix. He must be a little drunk.

They make out drowning in the vodka taste, Jeongin is dizzy too. They took an entire two hours recovering from the deadly transparent liquid before taking Chan’s car parked outside passing by the black door and driving to Jeongin’s mansion.

They made love in Jeongin’s room, totally oblivious of the other couple at the the end of the hallway. 

The next morning Jeongin dragged Chan out of bed, making the older wonder how he could be in such an excited state after everything they did last night. They go down in the kitchen, it’s not the first time Chan sleep here anyway but he freeze when he see Felix sitting on top of the counter with Changbin between his legs.

He was in fucking deep shit.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. You'll be surprised I'll be everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> (This chapter is more spicy than the first one so YEET and read the tags.)

Seo Changbin could only smile at his cute brother, both of them unaware of the internal battle of the two Australians at their side. 

Felix jumped off the counter, standing on his feet and resting his back on it instead. Changbin took his hand and dragged him toward the couple at the other end of room making him stand in front of Chan. 

“Felix this is Jeongin, my annoying little brother and his boyfriend Chan hyung.” The dark haired man introduced. 

“I’m not annoying, stop bullying me in front of your boyfriend-”

“I’m not his boyfriend.” Felix cut off abruptly surprising the others three. “I’m just a one night stand and I’m going home.” 

Changbin signed, smiling at Jeongin to reassure him it was ok. The younger understood going back to the living room Chan’s hand laced in his. His brother could solve his problems himself. 

“Did I do something wrong ?” He asked again, not knowing where the sweet boy he had met last night went. Changbin was sure Felix had liked it last night, they had shared something intimate and special so why was he acting like that ? 

Felix signed, walking away from him moving toward the corridor where the front door was situated. The other followed him resting his shoulder on the wall, looking the purple haired boy putting his shoes.    
“Felix please.” He tried again. “Give me your number at least.”

Changbin seemed desperate, making Felix feel totally guilty. He signed once again,standing up, taking his wallet in his jacket, he took out his business card and tossed it, hitting Changbin straight on his chest. “Goodbye Changbin.” He said not looking at the other male.

Changbin crossed his arms over his chest, the younger left not even sparing him a glance. He went back upstairs, passing out on his bed with Lee Felix glued behind his eyelids. 

He started his week at his desk inside his studio at JYP.

Changbin just wanted to lock his door and write about Felix’s freckles all day but he wasn’t only paid to write lyrics, he needed to compose and be Jisung vocal coach today. The young rapper still had problems with his tone for his comeback stage in two weeks and Changbin was one of the best. 

Jisung was late as usual, he knocked at Changbin door at 9 pm, his grey hoodie hiding the totality of his body, a back mask and sunglasses hiding all is face. 

“You look like a car ran over you twice.” Changbin said as a greeting making the younger rapper scoff.

“Hyunjin had the wonderful idea to invite Minho hyung and Woojin hyung last night.” He tried to explain, setting his glasses on Changbin’s desk. The older understood immediately, Minho, Hyunjin and Woojin were bosses to drink alcohol, no match to Jisung lightweight.

“You tried to keep up with them ?” Changbin laughed, searching the instrumental of Jisung new song in his computer.

Jisung groaned sitting down on the black armchair behind him. “The key word is tried hyung, Hyunjin and Woojin hyung drank shots until the early morning and I was passed out on the couch.” 

“You know you can’t drink alcohol Jisung.” Changbin scolded lightly.

Jisung didn’t add anything, Changbin just started the music. The younger groaned some more complaining about the noise. Changbin just smacked his arm lightly, it was gonna be a long morning.    
  
His morning was long indeed, Jisung was not getting anything right thanks to his hangover and put Changbin on edge. They took a break at lunch time, deciding on going to the cafeteria. Jisung took his tray, Changbin close behind him. They sat down at an empty table, the room wasn’t that busy. 

They talked about the JYP party, Changbin told Jisung about Lee Felix, hiding no detail to his friend, having advices from Jisung could help. After all he was dating Hwang Hyunjin, a fucking catch.

“Woah he does sound rude.” Jisung commented after his hyung explained his pitiful love life.   
  
“Don’t say that.” Changbin groaned.   
  
Jisung brushed him focusing on something behind him, Changbin turned around and saw Jeongin getting his tray too with Chan behind him and God he had forgotten to talk to him about Felix after his little show Sunday morning.

“Innie !” Jisung screeched making the younger singer look at him, he waved and the couple made their way to them. Changbin wondered where the fuck had gone his hangover.

Jeongin sat down next to his bestie Jisung letting Chan take the opposite sit next to Changbin. “Hi hyungs ! What were you talking about ?” The blonde haired man questioned taking a bite of his salmon.

“Changbin hyung’s saturday adventure with that rude freckled boy.” Jisung resumed playing chopstick. 

“He wasn’t rude.” Changbin opposed once again.

“He totally was.” Jeongin said getting on Jisung side. “ I knew it was a kinda awkward first meeting but he was harsh, he cut me off and looked at me like he didn’t like me. It was the first time I ever saw him, what did I do to offend him ?”

Changbin bit his bottom lip reflecting, Jeongin was right Felix had been kinda rude to him. “I guess you are right.” He admitted.

“Do you want to see him again ?” Jeongin asked settling his chopsticks down to drink some water.

Did Changbin wanted to see Felix again ? The answer was obliviously yes. His business card was burning a hole inside his wallet.

“Yes,” He confessed. “I want to see him again.”

“Why ? Chan asked surprising him.

“I just had this feeling when I was with him, we were understanding each other and he is just so beautiful.” Changbin said remembering every details. 

“You have a major crush.” Jisung concluded starting to eat his dessert.

Changbin choked on his rice. “What the fuck are you saying ?” 

“I felt the same thing with Hyunjin.” Jisung explained. “This is the first step to love Changbin hyung. You feel floaty and want to see him again and again. You are crushing on that boy, just accept it.”

“If you want to see him again, you should invite him to one of our gathering.” Jeongin proposed with his signature starry eyes.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, he didn’t react well last time when he saw you with Chan hyung.” Changbin didn’t want to scare Felix away or make him uncomfortable, he wanted to get to know him even if they missed some steps and took their relationship backyard.

“Text him and tell Park Jeongin will forgive him if he go on a date with you.” His brother smirked, giving him the strength he needed.

  
  


He came back home at seven pm, Jeongin was not home yet still busy with his packed schedule. His dad was absent, the big CEO of JYP had to take a flight to Japan to settle some matters.

Changbin was alone, in the big mansion. He took out his phone, his finger hovering over Felix's contact having an intense dilemma, should he just text him ?

**Lee Felix**

Did you forget me yet ?

[Sent 7:14pm]

  
  


For Changbin pleasure, the other male answered a few minutes later.

  
  
  


Never thought you would even think

about me again

[Sent 7:18pm]

  
  


That's foolish

You haunt me Lee Felix

[Sent 7:19 pm]

  
  


Do you still feel my lips on your skin ?

Do you still think about how tight I was

around you ?

Do my moans still echo in your head ?

[Sent 7:21 pm]

  
  


Changbin could not help but groan out loud his hand going straight to his crotch griping it loosely, his thumb pushing against his balls.

  
  


You make me feel like a fool baby

I can still feel it all

Can you touch yourself for me Felix

make your body remember how much

hyungie likes you ?

[Sent 7:23 pm]

Yes Changbin please

Your dick was so good

I want it in me again so much

[Sent 7:22 pm]

  
  


Tease yourself Felix

Use your little chubby finger to circle

your rim

Be a good boy for hyungie

[Sent 7:25 pm]

  
  


I'm a good boy hyung

I want to suck you dick

Want you to fuck my mouth

[Sent 7:27 pm]

  
  


Lube up you finger baby

Start fingering yourself

Think about my fat cock ramming inside you

[Sent 7:29 pm]

  
  


Changbin couldn't stop himself from undoing his belt, letting his hard cock free from any restrictions. He started pumping it slowly, his mind clouded of Felix's face, his smalls moans, his soft baby skin.

Felix's sweet scent making him groan from frustration for not having him here. 

He just let his head fall on his couch, remembering every little things about Lee Felix. His hand working on himself, remembering his baby's sweet curves.

  
  


Can I cum hyungie ?

Please I have been a good boy

[Sent 7:37pm]

  
  


Cum with me baby

[Sent 7:39pm]

  
  


With a last movement Changbin came in his hand, his body filled with a powerful orgasm. Felix had just gifted a ticket to paradise once again.

Come to the Starbucks coffee in

front of the JYP building

Tomorrow at 8am

[Sent 7:41pm]

He tossed his phone on the couch not bothering to checking it again to see if Felix had seen his texts. He hoped the younger would come, they just had burned some more steps.

Changbin woke up exhausted, like his night of sleep just tired himself out more. He took a quick shower in his encore bathroom dressing himself with a plain white t-shirt, light blue jeans and a cream jacket.

He greeted Jeongin and his manager-nim before going out. His younger brother frowned at his dark circle but let it go.

Changbin got to the coffee in less than thirty minutes with an Uber. He sat down at a table next to the entrance, it would be easier to check if Felix came this way. 

He looked at his watch, 7:42 am, Felix had less than 20 minutes to come.

Felix doesn’t come until a quarter past eight, his hair is shorter, a pinkish color that made his freckles look ten times better. His neck is hidden inside a white fluffy turtleneck and his leg by a pair of gray dressed pants. He looks so good in Changbin’s eyes.

“Aren’t you hot ?” He asked to the the male who sat in front of him, it was a particularly hot spring day.   
  
Felix scoffed ordering a latte to a nearby waitress. “Your bite marks didn’t fade yet Seo Changbin-ssi.” 

It made the older kinda proud. “I'm glad” He informed Felix. 

“So why did you want to see me ?” Felix asked playing with a napkin with the tip of his fingers.

“Saturday night was one of the best thing that ever happen to me Felix, we had this feeling.” He tried to explain. “And last night I wanted to text you because I missed you but it took a turn I didn’t expect so help me to clear up our relationship.”

“I don’t know what you are waiting from me Changbin but I can’t have a normal relationship with you.” Felix started with regret. “Saturday was great, yesterday too, but I don’t do relationship.”

Changbin couldn’t see through Felix lie, he couldn’t read his face.

“Can’t you try ?” He begged, not giving up.

“I can’t Changbin, my job at the law firm take me all my time. It’s been less than a year since I moved to Seoul, I still need to prove myself. My life isn’t that stable yet.” Felix tried to justify.

“Let’s be friend then.” Changbin annonced. “We can be more something more later.”

Changbin could wait for the beautiful boy in front of him, being friend meant starting the right way.

  
  
  


〷

  
  


Jeongin’s week started slow, after his tiring week-end. His monday began with a meeting with his management team for a new modelling contact and the organization of his schedule for the rest of the month. He had dozed off at the end, busy texting Chan to know where they were going to eat lunch.

Chan proposed to eat lunch at the cafeteria since he needed to get back to work early to finish recording his new song.

The model knocked on his boyfriend’s studios door at ten right after his meeting ended. Chan opened the door, his blonde hair curled, natural, a black tank top and black jeans contrasting his milky skin. Jeongin looked back at his pastel oversized striped sweatshirt and boyfriend jeans,his waist highlighted by a red Gucci belt.

They were really looking like the Yin and the Yang. 

He greeted his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek and slipped into the small studio.

“How are you hyung ?” He asked walking to Chan desk and resting against it.

Chan walked up to him circling his tiny waist with his bigs venous arms. “I missed you sunshine.” He whisper biting his earlobe playfully. Jeongin gasped putting his hands on Chan’s shoulders for support.

“Really ?” He asked, sliding his hands down on the older back. Chan didn’t even need to answer he just took advantage to kiss Jeongin square on the mouth, sucking on his bottom lip making the younger moan softly.

Jeongin gave him access easily, opening his mouth to let the older take control of their kiss. They only stopped when they were both breathless from their make out session. The idol could not help but took note of how his boyfriend had already a hard on.

“Already hard Channie ?” He teased palming the other cock. “Want me to take care of it ?” 

Chan hissed when he felt the younger undoing his pants and getting on his knees. “Make it good baby.” He smirked, his hand gripping the mop of of pink hair. Jeongin moaned getting to work.

He took Chan’s tip in his mouth licking the dripping precum, he started with slow kitten licks on the slit making Chan’s hand tighten in his hair. “Stop teasing babyboy.” Chan hissed bitting his bottom to muffle his groans.

Jeongin opened his mouth wilder taking Chan deeper closing his lips around him, almost all of Chan’s dick was in mouth thanks to his no-gag reflex. “You like daddy cock, don’t you Innie ?” The older asked already knowing the answer.

Jeongin moaned around Chan’s cock, tapping two time on his thigh so he could start fucking his mouth. Chan hissed again, affected by how hot his baby was. 

Chan fucked Jeongin’s mouth with a brutal pace, making his eyes rolls at the back of his head. He came deep on the younger’s tongue, Jeongin swallowed his cum getting up from the floor and kissing the other deeply making Chan taste himself in Jeongin’s mouth.

“You didn’t cum baby.” Chan remarked putting back his pants. 

Jeongin pouted brushing his hair away from his eyes. “I wanted to be a good boy.” 

Chan smiled at him, his dimples full on display. He kissed Jeongin's forehead undoing the younger pants. Jeongin was wearing white pretty lace today making the older cock harden again. “My beautiful baby.” Chan praised, getting his sunshine painfully erected dick out of the panties. 

Jeongin moaned loudly when Chan started pumping his cock, his other hand gropping the younger bottom. “Ah fuck daddy.” Jeongin moaned again overwhelmed by the pleasure.

He came in Chan’s hand, his head rolling on the older shoulder from how powerful his orgasm was. “You did so good my baby.” Chan wiped his hand clean with a tissue putting back up Jeongin’s panties and pants. 

Chan dragged Jeongin back to his desk chair sitting back him on his lap, the young model cuddling him like a koala, his face in crook of his neck. Jeongin dozed off a few minutes blissed out by his orgasm and how warm Chan was.

  
  


They decided to go to eat a little bit past lunch time when Jeongin woke up from his nap.

Jeongin took his tray, Chan followed behind. “Innie ! ” the younger model heard behind him. He turned around seeing his best friend waving at him, eating with his brother.

They sat down at the table and started eating speaking about Changbin’s crush. Jeongin took note of how distant Chan was.

“Aren’t you going to the Gucci fashion show Innie ?” Jisung asked settling down his phone after answering his boyfriend’s text.

“Yes I am.” Jeongin smiled, he was so excited to go to the show. It was his first time going as the brand ambassador with Hyunjin. “Did Hyunjin tell you ?” He questioned back.

“He told me this morning.” Jisung explained drinking some water. “Do you know that Na Jaemin is going to be there ?” 

Jeongin choked on his water making him cough loudly, it had been so long since he heard this name.   
  
Na Jaemin was his first ever boyfriend, they dated back in high school when Jeongin was a sophomore and the other was a senior. They had to break up when Jaemin graduated, he had debuted with a boy group called NCT Dream one year earlier. Jeongin knew his ex boyfriend group was popular. 

He had never saw Jaemin face to face since then, maybe some articles on Dispatch or some of songs on Soompi but never in front of him.

“Na Jaemin as the NCT Dream member ?” Chan said taking Jeongin out of his dream state.

Changbin scoffed. “Na Jaemin as Jeongin’s first boyfriend and first heartbreak. He cried like a baby during one entire month. I had to pick the broken pieces because of this jerk.”

His brother was right, Jeongin took months to go back to his old self. 

Jeongin looked at Chan to gauge his reaction, the older looked unfazed. He was still eating his meat and rice like nothing happened, like they just did not talk about Jeongin meeting his ex.

“Aren’t you jealous Chan hyung ?” Jisung asked making Jeongin look down at his lap nervously. Their couple was still young, they were going toward their second month and only a handful of people knew about relationship so it made a bit insecure.

“What do you mean Jisung ?” The older questioned back clueless.

“Don’t you feel threatened ?” The rapper asked again. “Your boyfriend is going away to Milan with his ex and you are not even lifting a finger.”

“It’s a business trip Jisung.” Chan shrugged off not understanding.

Jisung frowned. “So you aren’t even a bit jealous ? If Hyunjin’s ex was spending an entire week with him I would have took a plane ticket and be sure to watch his every move.” 

“What the fuck Jisung ?” Chan hissed back not liking the younger behavior. “Do I fucking need to be jealous ? That’s just stupid.”

“Being jealous is not stupid, Jeongin is your fucking boyfriend-”

“Jisung stop.” Jeongin begged gripping his friend arm, unshed tears in his eyes. His best friend huffed not understanding how the younger could stand this.

“I have to go.” Chan stood up taking his tray, not even looking at Jeongin.

The younger signed a dreading feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, not knowing if it was because of the argument or his boyfriend’s reaction and sudden departure.

  
  


His Tuesday is busier than his monday, Jeongin had barely the time to breath between his interviews and vocal practice.

On his way to his last activity of the day, Jeongin’s phone lit up with a text from Jisung.

**Hannie <3**

  
  


Come to my place after you schedule is over 

Our talk from yesterday isn’t over

[Sent 3:12pm]

  
  


Jeongin sighed, Jisung knew him too well. 

  
  


I will try to come around 7

What are we eating ?

[Sent 3:14pm]

  
  
  


Hyunjin wants to eat Chinese

And you like Chinese too so…

[Sent 3:15pm]

  
  


Okay see u later

[Sent 3:15pm]

  
  


He left the JYP building a little before seven, with no news from a certain Australian. Chan didn’t send him a single text all day. Jeongin bit his bottom lip full of worries making his manager look at curiously. “What’s wrong Jeonginie ?” He asked looking up from his phone.

“Nothing Jinyoung hyung, I’m just stressed.” He lied to his manager.

Jinyoung scoffed clearly not fooled. “Are you feeling unwell ?” He tried again.

“I’m ok hyung, don’t worry.” He reassured, his manager knew him like no one.

Jinyoung scoffed again. “What is going on in that head of yours ?” 

Jeongin puffed his cheek not knowing what to say. “Let the kid live Jinyoung .” Jeongin’s driver interrupted. The young idol signed, thanking heaven for putting Mark Tuan in his life. 

They stopped in front of Jisung’s place, Jeongin thanked Mark also asking him to fletch him tomorrow morning and bowed to Jinyoung before entering the modern building. Jisung being an Idol as well-known as him, lived in a secured building to avoid any incident. Jeongin took the way to the elevator, pushing the button with a pretty ‘11’ written on it. 

Jisung didn’t live on the last floor but still had a decent apartment.

He got out of the elevator and pushed the password into the digital lock, 0325, letting himself in. “Hi hyungs.” he greeted taking off his shoes. 

Jisung and Hyunjin were both sitting at the counter top in front of Hyunjin’s laptop. “Hello Innie.” His best friend greeted back. He pushed his computer aside, giving his guest his full attention.

"What were you two doing ?” He asked sitting on a high chair in front of them.

“Reviewing my new song,” Jisung explained smiling at him. “Nothing important.”

“So are you ready to go to Milan Jeongin ?” Hyunjin asked getting directly into the touchy subject.

“I don’t know hyung.” Jeongin said truthly, he couldn’t hide anything. “I’m excited to go there as the ambassador for South Korea along with you and meet new people and make everyone proud but Jaemin is going to be there and it’s gonna be awkward and Chan-” He cut himself off.   
“Chan what ?” Jisung encouraged him to continue.

“You saw him yesterday Ji.” Jeongin frowned, playing with his fingers. “Sometimes I feel like he doesn’t love me like I do. I love him so much hyung, it’s only been six months since we started getting close and two since we started dating but something is lacking.”

Jisung took Jeongins hand giving a reassuring squeeze. “It’s ok Innie.”

“He doesn’t believe in love Jisung hyung, he told me how he never had a serious relationship.”

Chan had told him small parts of his life from Australia, he knew how the older never had a stable relationship once in his life. It had made the younger so sad knowing someone as beautiful as Chan had to live in such a toxic way.

“You are a wonderful person Park Jeongin, Bang Chan is a dick for not caring about your feelings,” Jisung’s words made his friend smaile shyly. “But we all saw how he looks at you, how he steals kisses from, how he holds your hand. He just need some time to open his eyes.”

“Ji is right Innie, Chan hyung shares your feelings. He just need a little push.” Hyunjin added standing up to take their take out bags.

Jeongin smiled his dimples out, even if Jisung was a clingy brat and Hyunjin a drama queen he wouldn't exchange them for nothing else in this world.

They spent the rest of night laughing at stupids TV while eating take out on Jisung's couch, one of the best way to cheer the younger.

  
  


The next morning Jeongin slip out of Jisung's flat with a goodbye note on the kitchen table. Mark was already waiting for him down stairs.

He had a to be a special MC for MCountdown today.

He waited for the elevator checking up his phone for any update from Chan, he was was happy to find a text from the older, asking to meet up later tonight at Jeongin house, the younger agreed easily since his father was on his business trip.

The elevator's door opened with a familiar 'ding' making Jeongin look up from his phone. 

He wasn't alone in the elevator, Changbin's saturday hook up was staring back at him with the same surprised expression.

Lee Felix was Jisung's neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise.
> 
> Comments are more than welcome <3, you can also leave a kudos.
> 
> (I don't know if my smut was good, it's been long time since I wrote some.)
> 
> (Can we talk about how mixtape : on track was the gayess thing ever.)


	3. Anywhere Now I Don't Even Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for this chapter.

Chan was at his desk in his studio.

The conversation between Changbin, Jisung, and Jeongin still haunted him.

He had badly reacted, he saw how Jeongin played with his fingers waiting for some kind of comfort. Chan had ignored the signals, he had let Jeongin believe their relationship didn't matter.

He had pushed him directly into Na Jaemin's arms, into his fucking ex's arms.

He was feeling guilty.

Chan played with some beats, not really focused on his work. It was already late in the afternoon, Jeongin's schedule was surely over now.

He wanted to take his car keys and drive to the Park's mansion to pamper Jeongin in kisses and tell him how sorry he was.

The producer turned off his computer not in the mood to work anymore. He took his pack of cigarettes and went to the rooftop to take a smoke.

He needed to relieve some stress away, usually he would go for some sex but it was out of the question, he didn't need to add cheating to his lack of consideration.

He went down the hall and took the elevator.

Chan smoked five cigarettes, all of them making him feel even more shitty. 

He had failed, as Jeongin's boyfriend and as his hyung. His mission was to put him on a pedestal, treat him like the angel he was and make him feel loved.

Being an idol was already so stressful, he didn't deserve relationship problems too.

Chan slept in his studio that night, his fingers glued to his phone. He had tried to write at least one valid excuse text to Jeongin failing miserably.

Now his phone was dead, discarded on his desk and his head full of words he had wanted to say.

The next morning was horrible, he had a headache and his body was hurting from sleeping in an awkward position on his desk chair. 

He plugged his cellphone and waited to finally send a message to his boyfriend.

Chan decided to ask if they could meet tonight and of course Jeongin accepted.

His boyfriend was too good to be true.

Chan left the JYP building in the early afternoon, took his car, to go to the nearest shopping mall to buy a gift for his boyfriend. Jeongin didn’t need anything in particular, he could have everything he wanted if he asked his manager, so Chan was really a man on a mission.

He took half an hour to choose the cutest Fox pushie and purchase it, after that he went for the fluffiest baby blue sweater and took two hours.

His next stop was a bit particular.

Victoria’s Secret.

Jeongin had an obsession with lingerie, he had a part of his gigantic closet reserved for it. 

Chan was obviously charmed by this aspect of his boyfriend, Jeongin was really pretty in everything really but when lingerie was involved, he was divine. 

The Australian didn’t need a lot of reflection, a very nauthty idea clouding his mind. He wanted to see Jeongin in a dark colored lace body. His boyfriend usually liked bright colors like blue, pink or white.

Chan chose a wine colored lace body under the flirty eyes of the shop helper, he cringed internally, feeling quite awkward.

He went to the register barely avoiding her not so subtle flirt attempts, his imagination going wild with the picture of his not so innocent Jeongin, his fair pale skin contrasting with the dark lace.

Chan was suddenly feeling tight in his jeans, he needed to get out of here fast.

He left the shopping mall at four, his hands full of gifts for his boyfriend.

In two hours he needed to be convincing, if Jeongin didn’t show him his disappointment Jisung will.

The gate to the Park’s mansion was open when he got there 2 hours later, Chan parked his car in front of the house and rang the doorbell, his shopping bags clutched in his hand.

Jeongin himself opened the door looking very comfy in one of Chan’s forgotten white shirts and black Nike jogging pants. The Australian wanted to cuddle him right here on the threshold but they had to seriously talk first.

“Hello hyung.” Jeongin greeted him timidly, Chan could immediately sense his nervousness.

Jeongin looked at the bags in his right hand with a curious gaze. “Hi Innie.” Chan smiled back, they both made their way to the living room. Jeongin took a seat on one of the big sized leather couches and the older followed him, sitting at an awkward distance.

“So...” Chan started trying to find the right words. “I'm sorry, I know I was wrong yesterday when I got mad at Jisung for asking if I was jealous. I didn't mean to upset you.”

“But you did.” Deadpanned Jeongin, looking at him with a sad gaze. “I know we are not an almost married couple like Ji hyung and Jinnie hyung but I expected another reaction.”

“Jeongin, you are my first real relationship.” Chan signed trying to explain his point of view. “I care about you, you are the best thing that happened to me like I swear I never wanted to hurt you. The Chan you have in front of you is not the same Chris you met months ago. I'm trying hard to become someone better, I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday, I just thought if you wanted to get back with Jaemin I-”

“You what ?” Jeongin cut off. “You were going to let me ? You said I'm the best thing that happened to you but after you just let me down and push me into my ex's arms ?”

“I'm not someone good enough, I'm trying Jeongin really. I couldn't look at myself if I hurt you more.” Chan confessed wearly.

“Hyung, I only want you, don't you understand that ?” Jeongin whispered softly, sliding to sit closer to his boyfriend. The younger cupped the older's face making him look in his big starry eyes. “I know we trust each other and all even if we are just at the start of our relationship but be selfish sometimes. I'm not trapped with you against my will, I like you Bang Chan.”

Jeongin pecked his lips softly before locking their mouths in a hot make out session. Chan took the lead manhandling him into his lap, his hands low on his bottom giving it a playful smack. “My pretty baby boy.” Chan whispered hotly, bending his head to suck a bruise on Jeongin's neck.

“Chan.” Jeongin moaned softly, his body burning with lust.

Chan's right hand was busy roaming under Jeongin's shirt while the other was still gripped to his bottom, he gave another slap making the younger whimper. “That's not my name baby.” He growled.

“Daddy please.” Jeongin wanted more, Chan was aware but he had another plan.

“I have a gift for you baby boy.” He whispered sucking a bruise low on Jeongin collarbone. He gave two little sprank to his baby's ass to make him stand up. Jeongin pouted a little but took the pink shopping bag Chan was giving.

Jeongin gasped seeing the dark red lace, taking slowly out of the bag. “That's so pretty Channie.”

“Make it prettier and wear it for Daddy, I will wait for you in your bedroom.”

Jeongin nodded, skipping away to one of the bathrooms while Chan made his way upstairs to his boyfriend's bedroom. The older man stripped out of his clothes only letting on his black boxer before moving slowly to the center of the bed.

He was kinda feeling like a predator waiting for his prey.

His prey eventually came wine coloured lace clagging his body making Chan bit his bottom lip to not ponce on him.

“Make a turn for Daddy, baby.” He asked hand clutching the comforter underneath his body.

Jeongin made a shy little circle on himself, before crawling between Chan's legs on the bed. The younger was gorgeous, his ass up in the air waiting to be ravished. Jeongin's right hand gripped Chan's thigh tightly while the others were palming his clothed crotch .

“Ah baby fuck.” Chan hissed under his breath.

Jeongin's fingers pulled his boyfriend's waistband down to his mid thigh before taking the head of his cock in his mouth. Chan knew his boyfriend liked sucking his dick and honestly Jeongin's month was heaven.

He took all of Chan's erection, using his no gag-reflex to pressure him, his tongue licking up and down. Jeongin moaned when Chan tugged on his hair pushing him further into his mouth. The producer came not long after, ropes of cum into his baby's mouth.

“That was so good baby.” He said totally blissed out, he threw his boxer at the other side of the room and changed their positions getting Jeongin on his back on the bed.

“Daddy please.” Jeongin whimpered, Chan ignored him and focused on marking his body everywhere. He settled himself between his thighs.

The older man took his time suking hickeys before unbuttoning the bottom part of the body, setting Jeongin's painfully red erection free. He stood up making his boyfriend pout before coming back with the half used cherry flavored lube.

He unclasped the bottle pouring a small amount on his finger before pushing the first finger past Jeongin's rim, noticing he was already loose. “You naughty baby.” Chan commented.

“I missed you last night.” Jeongin confessed letting out a relieved moan when Chan finally started scissoring him.

Chan gave him a little spank making his bottom turn a rosy colour. “I will let it pass this time because it was my fault.” He gave another little slap.

“Daddy please !” Jeongin was on the verge of tears, he wanted to be filled up so badly.

“What Innie ? What do you want ?”

“I want you, I want to be filled up. Give me your cock daddy please.” Jeongin begged sobbing, he couldn't wait anymore.

Chan pushed his dick inside Jeongin's hole, getting a loud moan in return. He started slow, painfully slow.

The older man locked his mouth with Jeongin swallowing every little moan and sobs, picking up the pace.

Chan wasn't fucking Jeongin like one of his old hook-up, he was making love to his beautiful boyfriend. He wanted him to feel everything he didn't say with words.

“Can I come Daddy please ?”

“Come baby.” Jeongin didn't need more to come, dirtying his stomach, Chan came just after him deep in his boyfriend's hole.

They waited to get down from their euphoria before Chan slowly detached himself from Jeongin fletching a towel from the bathroom. He filled the tub and put in Jeongin's favourite lavender bath bomb. “Let's get cleaned up.” He cooed, cradling Jeongin up in his arms.

They cleaned themselves, Jeongin put on one of Chan's band tee and a bright colored cotton pantie, Chan decided to wear only a clean boxer and they both went to bed exhausted.

“Good night Daddy.” Jeongin mumbled, Chan kissed his hair foundly.

“Good night baby.”

The next morning both of them were at the kitchen table after a morning round, Jeongin's ass was feeling sore but he was happy. Chan had made breakfast, chocolate chips pancakes and orange juice.

Changbin wasn't at home yet, it was almost nine.

“Don't you have work today ?” Chan asked between two bite of pancake.

“I have a recording session at four.” Jeongin informed.

Chan smiled, brushing his thumb on his boyfriend's lower lip to clean up some chocolate. “We can go together if you want. I need to go over some lyrics with Jisung.”

Jeongin nodded, standing up and dropping his plate in the sink. He went back to the table, sat on his boyfriend and started feeding him the rest of his pancake. Chan happily complied, dropping pecks here and here.

When he finished eating, they did the dishes together. “I wonder where Changbin hyung is.” Jeongin pouted, having no idea why his brother was not home.

“I'm sure he is just working.” Chan reassured him, they settled down in the living room. A cheesy Netflix drama in the background. Jeongin cuddled around Chan, nuzzling in his shoulder.

“Yesterday morning I saw Changbin's crush in the elevator of Jisung and Hyunjin's building.”

“You what ?” Chan screeched surprised.

Jeongin turned his head looking at him like he had gone crazy. “I slept at Jisung's place and the next morning I waited for the elevator and Felix was inside.”

“Did you two speark ?” He asked trying not to be a suspect and failing miserably.

“We exchanged numbers.” Jeongin answered. “I'm going to help Changbin hyung even if he was rude. He is kinda cute.”

Chan tried not to panic, it was going to get hard to explain and get the truth out if Felix and Jeongin became friends.

“Innie-” Chan didn't get to finish his sentence, the main door of the house opened. They both stood up hoping to see Changbin returning from his all-nighter at the studio but it wasn't Seo Changbin.

It was Park Jinyoung coming back from his work trip.

  
  


〷

Felix wasn’t expecting to see  Jeongin so soon, not waiting for the elevator in his building at least.

The young Australian pushed himself in a corner of the elevator, Jeongin got in, a shy smile on his face. “Good morning.” he greeted.

“Good morning, Jeongin right ?” Felix tried to be nonchalant about this but almost cursed when the other man’s face lit up. How did Chan even manage to have a boyfriend ( a fuckbuddy ?) this cute.

“Yes, Park Jeongin and you are Felix.” Jeongin confirmed happily.

Five floor to go.   
  
“Should we exchange numbers ?” The cheerful boy asked.   
  
“Aren’t you a popular Idol and everything ? You shouldn’t give your personal number so easily.” 

His question made Jeongin laugh. “My brother trusts you so.”

Jeongin gave him his phone, Felix handed him his and just like that he had the number of his not-so-one-nightstand’s brother, Park Jeongin.

After that weird encounter Felix went to work, he was already late. The big firm he worked for was well situated in the business district of the city. He went to his desk and sat down in his chair with a loud sigh, making his coworker Seungmin look at him with a questioning gaze.

“Seungmin-ie~” Felix whined like a child, the slightly younger law student working part time at the firm was his favourite person here. 

“What hyung ?” The other asked just to shut him up.

“Did you already sleep with a perfect guy then find out your brother was screwing his little brother ?” He asked dead serious.   
  
Seungmin choked on his latte. “You are joking right ?” he couldn’t believe his ears.

“I wish I was.” Felix groaned, banging his head on his desk.

Seungmin took another sip. “Can you explain from the start at least ?” He wanted to understand.

“I went to this party last week, Chris was invited so he got me in. He left me on my own half way and I met this sexy dude who took me to his home, we had sex, great sex and the next day I found out Chris was actually dating his brother. I wanted to let it as a simple one night stand and move on but I gave him my card, he just texted me and we sorta sent nudes and all. I met with him yesterday hoping to end it but he is so sweet and understanding and fuck Seungmin, this morning is already a disaster.” Felix complained, messing up his hair.

“Why ?” Seungmin tried to coax Felix into talking.

“He wants to be friends with me and this morning I exchanged numbers with his brother.” Felix lifted his head, looking directly into Seungmin’s eyes. “What is going to happen if he finds out I’m Chris' brother ? Or worst what if I start liking him ?”

“Do you through ?” Seungmin asked again, taking another sip.   
  
“Do I what ?”

“Do you like him ?” He pushed.

“I can’t Seungmin.” Felix whined returning back to being a child.

The younger scoffed. “That doesn’t mean you don’t.”

Felix was late for lunch, he had too many things to review and later in the afternoon a big meeting was scheduled about a new V.I.P. clien.

He ate a chicken salad and was surprised to see a text from Chris. They had not seen each other since their little encounter at the Parks.

**Chrissy**

Can we talk ?

[Sent 12:14am]

I’m busy 

I will tell you when I can

[Sent 12:42am]

Felix loved his brother but he still needed some time to think.

He got into the meeting room five minutes early, took a seat at the table next to Seungmin. The firm he worked at was kind of big, six major lawyers including himself, he was still a newbie but had his fair share of cases, a dozen of assistants and some trainees like Seungmin. 

They were all in the room waiting for the head lawyer and director of the law firm to speak.   
  
“Today I have big news for all of you.” He smiled turning on the video projector. “Like you all know we are specialized in a lot of fields from family matters to crimes.”

The video projector was finally on. “Last week we signed a contract with JYP entertainment, to be part of their legal team.” The director explained.   
  
Felix wanted to scream, his life was feeling like some humorless sitcom.

“We only need three of you working with them for now, I personally choose Lawyer Kim, Lawyer Shin and Lawyer Lee Felix to go to the first meeting.” He explained. “The first meeting is next monday and Kim Seungmin will be assisting you.”

Felix couldn’t believe his ear, all of his was taking a turn he didn’t like.

Felix went back home at six, Chris hadn’t answered his text. The older one had posted a picture of a fox plushie on Snapchat.   
  
It was surely a gift for Jeongin so he was surely busy tonight, Felix grimaced.

He wanted to go out tonight, he didn’t want to drown in his worries sober and alone. He could have asked Seungmin to go to some club with him but the younger had a family dinner to go to.   
  
He immediately thought about Changbin but it was surely a bad idea.

He still sent a text asking if they could meet up at Boxer, the older agreed with the promise of buying a drink for the young Aussie.   
  
Three hours later, Felix was wearing a decent outfit to go out drinking, tight leather pants and a sexy red shirt with lace giving a pretty clear view of his torso. His faded purple hair, almost blonde was pushed back.   
  
He was looking good.

Changbin was waiting for him in a booth not far from the entrance of Boxer, the older looked different.

He had blonde hair now, it was difficult to see with the vibrants neon lights but it was pushed on the side and made him look hotter than usual.

“Didn’t want to be alone tonight ?” The older asked as the greeting when Felix sat down at his opposite.   
  
“My life is a mess.” Felix gave as some type of explanation.

Changbin called the waitress over asking for a scotch, Felix settled for shots, he wanted to get drunk and fast.    
  
“Why are you in such a mood ?” Changbin asked when their glasses finally came.   
  
Five little glasses filled with tequila in front of the Aussie, he took one of it and swallowed the clear liquid like a professional. “My brother is giving me gray hair, my boss is making me want to jump off my balcony and you are the only one I could think of.”

“First of all, rude. You should just make more friends if I bother you so much. Second, I didn’t know you had a brother and third, why are you such a mood ?” Changbin chuckled forcing a small smile out of Felix.

“My brother is actually my step brother, my dad married his mom. He was a jerk back in Australia, he was the typical bad boy smoking weed and screwing around. He actually is the reason why I am like that today. He helped me drop my title of daddy’s boy acting like a little saint.” Felix took another shot.   
  
“So he is not that bad ?” Changbin concluded.

“He isn’t, he just changed so much. He met a boy in Korea and stopped all the bullshit he was up to in Australia. Hell, he even has a korean name now.” Another shot.

Changbin was trying to get Felix's point. “So this boy is good for your brother right ?”

“Seems like it.” Felix half-confirmed. “But I know him, he doesn’t settle long. He is just gonna fill his sex addiction and break the kids heart.”

“That’s pretty sad.”

Felix emptied another glass. “Tell me about it.”

That fucking boy is your brother he wanted to yell in Changbin’s face but of course didn’t.

“Now what’s wrong with your job ?” Changbin wanted to know about that too.   
  
Felix groaned drinking his last shot already calling their waitress to order some more. “The firm I’m working for is joining JYPE legal team and I was chosen to go to the first meeting.”

“So now you are also working for my dad ?” The older one was actually amused.

Felix took his sixth shot. “Yes I am.”

“That's actually great, that way you can meet my brother, Jisungie, Hyunjinie and Chan hyung.” Changbin really looked excited it was making Felix feel bad.   
  
“I have actually something to tell you about your brother.” Felix groaned feeling the alcohol finally hitting. “I met him in my building this morning and we exchanged numbers, his smile is that powerful.”

“Jeongin always has what he wants.” Changbin laughed, sounding so pretty.

Oh no, Felix was really drunk now.

“Let’s go dance, shall we ?” Felix smiled, taking Changbin’s hand in his, he wanted to make this night about them. They had talked enough.

They danced until late in the night, both had fun until Felix wanted more.   
  
“Want to go to my place this time ?” He whispered close to Changbin’s ear.   
  
The older tightened his grip on Felix small making him shudder in anticipation. “What happened to being friends ?” He was so sexy Felix wanted to jump on him.

“Friends can fuck each others ?” The Australian gave as an argument making Changbin chuckle.

He kissed Felix’s temple. “Don’t worry doll, only you want to be friends here.”

They called an Uber back to Felix’s place with that impression of déjà vu. They couldn’t take their hands off of each other making it difficult to get out of the car when they finally arrived. Felix and Changbin made out in the elevator.   
  
Then Felix hurried to unlock his door, undressing Changbin before taking his clothes in the living room.

“Fuck you are so sexy Lix.” Changbin groaned, making Felix wrap his legs around his waist moving them against the nearest wall. 

“Want to have shower sex hyung ?” Felix asked his devilish tongue exploring the older collarbones.   
  
Felix jumped off Changbin dragging them to the bathroom at the end of the hall. They turned on the shower above their head. Changbin pressed Felix's chest against the tilted wall giving full access to his ass. The older toof the body lotion spreading it generously on his finger before fingering the younger’s bottom making him moan.

“You like that don’t you doll ?” Changbin cooed preparing Felix’s tight ass for his cock.   
  
“Hyung please.”

“Please what ?”

“Fuck me please, I can take it.” 

Changbin complied, entering Felix slowly before taking a brutal pace making their bodies bounce against the wall, the hot water still drenching them.   
  


Felix came with a scream, his cum dirtying the wall, Changbin came not long after filling his hole. 

They cleaned themself before sliding inside Felix’s bed. Changbin kissed Felix’s shoulder softly, cuddling the younger to sleep.

The next morning Changbin woke up first, his annoying ringtone going off. He swore under his breath wanting to murder whoever was calling him but immediately calmed down when he saw it was Jeongin.

“Hello Innie. I’m sorry I didn’t call you earlier I-”

“Changbin hyung.”

“Fuck Jeongin, are you crying ?”

“Hyung I fucked up.”

“What is going on ? Innie talk to me.”

“Dad found out hyung.”

“About what ?”

“About me and Chan, he found out.”

“Shit shit shit, where are you ?”

“I’m home, come home please hyung I-”

“I’m coming stay here, I’m coming baby stop crying.”

“Please hyung.”

Jeongin hung off without another making the older panic, he needed to get home and fast. He dressed himself without waking up Felix and rushed to his brother, forgetting to leave a note for the young Aussie.

Half an hour later it was Felix's turn to wake up but he was alone in a cold bed feeling like he just got played with.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is picking up its pace and we finally welcome JYP !
> 
> Tell me if I need to review my tags.


	4. I tighten my double knot

Changbin never ran so fast in his life, he jumped in the first taxi he saw. Jeongin never cried, the younger was strong, always so strong.

His little brother was his happiness, his smile was blinding, comforting Changbin every time. His eyes were so beautiful, shining held so much innocence and were just so lively. Changbin loved him so much, he wanted to protect him from 

He passed the imposing gates and ran to the front door, pressed the doorbell. One of the maid opened the door, Changbin didn’t remember her name but she was one of the youngest, maybe the youngest one.   
  
“Hello sir.” She greeted making space to let him come in.

He thanked her then got in. “Where is Jeongin ?” His brother was nowhere to be seen.

“In his room, I think you should go see him Sir.” Changbin didn’t waste mo re time talking, he made his way to Jeongin’s room, knocking softly on the wooden door.

“Jeongin, I’m coming in.”

Changbin opened the door, his heart breaking at the sight. Jeongin was on his bed clutching the comforter in his hands, his head resting on his knees. “Innie ? Baby talk to be.” Changbin pleaded sitting at the end of the bed.

“H-yung I-” His voice was deep from crying.

“What happened Innie ? Explain please”

Jeongin took a deep breath. “Last night, I talked with Channie then we spent the night together, this morning we ate breakfast and then dad came home. He got back earlier from his trip, he saw me and Chan. He started frowning asking why his employee was with his son and then he saw the fucking hickeys on my neck and he became feral. He cursed at Chan and called the security. He threw him out, I couldn’t do anything.”

“Innie don’t cry, we need to talk to dad.” Changbin tried to comfort his brother.

“He doesn’t want to talk to me hyung. He said I disappointed him, that he need time to think about it.”

Changbin took Jeongin’s hand in his. “Dad loves you Jeongin, he is just upset, let him just overcome it.”

“He looked so mad Hyung, I was so scared.” Jeongin confessed. “I didn’t even get to tell Chan anything.”

“You didn’t call Chan ? Didn’t send him a text ? Nothing ?” Changbin looked at his brother surprised.   
  
Jeongin signed, messing up with his hair frustrated. “Dad took my phone and asked one of the maids to take my laptop away.”

“Are you twelve or something ?” Changbin mumbled under his breath making Jeongin smile a little. “How did you call me then ?”

“The home phone.” Jeongin answered like he was stupid, he was indeed feeling stupid. 

“Why didn’t you call Chan with it ?”

“I only know your number hyung, I didn’t remember Chan’s.” Jeongin confessed cutely making Changbin coo internally. 

He took his phone from his back pocket and passed it to his brother. “Call him on mine, dad won’t know.”

“Thanks hyung.”

Changbin decided to let Jeongin have some privacy, he went up the corridor to his own room and took a well deserved shower in his bathroom. Yesterday night had been one of the best things that ever happened to him. 

He started to really like Felix, he hadn’t seen so much of him for now but it didn’t matter, the younger was really doing something to him.   
  
He really wanted to get past his shell.   
  
He got dressed with one of his top tanks showing too much skin and a pair of black pants. He went back to Jeongin’s room hoping his brother was finished with the call. “How did it 

go ?” Changbin asked, passing through the door.   
  
Jeongin was changing himself, his lazy attire switched to a pair of gray dress pants and one of his expensive black sweaters, a red beret hiding his messy hair. “Good.” He answered, applying some fondation not giving more details. 

“Why are you getting dressed ?” Changbin asked, not understanding.   
  
“I’m going to work, Jinyoung hyung is coming soon and then night out with the boys.” He explained

“Jeongin what ? This isn’t a good idea, you should just stay at home.” He frowned, if Jeongin set a foot outside their father was going to lose his shit.

“I’m not staying at home, I’m rebelling.” Jeongin had that playful glint in his eyes making Changbin gulp.   
  
His brother was really a stubborn thing. 

“I’m gonna buy another phone, I will text you for tonight.” And with that his brother was gone, letting Changbin dumbfounded on his own bed.

  
  


Changbin got to work too, he still had things to review for some of Jisung’s tracks. 

He didn’t if either Jeongin or Chan was in the building when he got in but he still had work to do. Park Jinyoung was also apparently back if Changbin had heard the whispers around him right. 

He got in his studio, turned on his computer and sat down on his chair hoping to get some work done. He was distracted through, always going back to how good Felix had looked last night, how the younger was making his heart race. 

Lee Felix was definitely a germ.

Changbin wanted to call him and ask him out on a date, to really show him how honest he was.

He got his phone out of his pocket ready to call the younger but was startled when someone knocked at his door. 

“Changbin ah, it’s Hajin.” Changbin groaned, Hajin was one of his father assitant, why the fuck was she here ?

The producer opened the door ready to politely decline any request from the woman in her mid thirty. Did his dad want to talk to him ? He could easily lie to him about work and escape it. “What does PD-nim want ?” He said not beating around the brush.

“He wants to talk about Jeongin, he said to join him for tea.” Hajin answered an akward smile on her face knowing Changbin despised talking with “Park Jinyoung PD-nim”.

“So he told you ?” Changbin signed, he didn’t understand why it was such a big matter.

Hajin nodded. “He only told me through, he didn’t tell anyone else I think.” She added.

“Great, is he going to scream at me or something ?”

“He wants to settle everything Changbin, I don’t know what he is planning but that’s already something.” Hajin said as clueless as him.   
  
“Settle ? Does that mean he is forcing Chan hyung and Jeongin to break up or something ?” Changbin wasn’t going to just stand on the sideline and let his father break his brother's heart.

“He might.” Hajin confessed sadly. 

“Jeongin is going to go mad, he loves him noona.” 

“Love doesn’t match with Idols Changbin.”

Changbin hated that she was right.

He worked for two hours, barely making it through the first song, Jisung was going to be so disappointed in him. Since he got in at one it was already almost time to have tea with dad. Changbin made his way to the last floor of the building where the office of the great JYP was situated.

He knocked on the door and got in. “Hi PD-nim.” Changbin greeted, taking a seat on the left black couch in front of the desk.

“Hello Changbin ah.” His father greeted back, turning off his computer, he stood up and walked to the armchair in the middle, turning to face his son. “You can call me dad you know, no one is here.”

“Hajin noona told me you want to talk.” 

“I want to indeed.” His father gave a shy smile.”Innie is dating one of our producers, Bang Chan but I think you knew that.”

Changbin sighed, already bored. “I do, they love each other.” He said truthly.

“Your brother is still young Changbin, he still has got a long career ahead of himself. He worked so hard to make himself a name even with my help. He needs to understand." JYP said, Hajin came inside with two hot cups of tea.   
  
“Jeongin is big enough to make his decisions, and Dad, Chan hyung is one of them. They are in a relationship.” Changbin stated as a matter of fact not liking where his father was going.

JYP looked at his oldest son like he had lost his mind. “Jeongin is twenty-two Changbin, he is not a little boy anymore, his choices have consequences.”

“So what are you going to break them up and make Jeongin hate you ?” Changbin said already knowing what was going to happen.

“Innie is really important to me, you know that.” Changbin did know that he was their father's pride and joy. He had known all his life. 

“If you care that much about him, why not just let him live ?”

JYP signed this time. “I need to protect him, he needs to focus on his career and the backlash from this is going to hurt him."

“So what now ? You already took his phone and his computer away.” Changbin didn’t understand where his father was going.

“I hired a new bodyguard for Jeongin this morning-”

“What dad !” Changbin cut off, not believing his ears. “You are gonna put him on watch.”

"Just for a short time, I still need to talk to him. There is still a possibility they could call things off"

“He is going to hate you dad, Jeongin isn’t going to let go so easily. Just try to talk please.” Changbin really didn't like that idea.

"I will listen to what they have to say, don't worry but we need to sort this issue fast." 

"Give Jeongin his phone back too." Changbin still didn’t understand why it was taken away.

JYP took a sip of his tea. "I will but not today." 

"Dad-"

"We still need to talk first." He said as an explanation. Changbin didn't bother to push, he was sure his brother had already bought the latest iPhone.

Changbin spoke with his dad for a while before deciding it was time to visit Jisung in his studio. 

He went back to the third floor, making his way to the room at the end of the hall. He unlocked the door with the password and opened the door.

Jisung was here but he was alone. Hyunjin was here too. Both of them cuddling on the desk chair, Jisung sitting on Hyunjin's lap while he was working. 

"Hi Binnie hyung !" Jisung greeted, not even bothering to turn around. Hyunjin gave him a small wave with his hand.

"Hello to you too lovebirds." He took a seat on the available chair next to them. "It was just one of the worst mornings of my life."

"What happened ? Is this why Jeongin sent me a brunch of Kakao emojis ?" Jisung asked, finally looking at him, so he was right his brother did buy another phone.

"Dad came back from his work trip early this morning and Chan was at home with Jeongin. He found out about them and threw Chan outside. He screamed at Jeongin and went to work." Changbin explained. "He called me, he was crying and it broke my heart."

"Shit." Jisung cursed, he stopped typing on his computer. "Jeongin cried ? He never cries. This is bad."

"No shit. I spoke with my dad this morning, he told me he was gonna hire a personal bodyguard for Jeongin and have a conversation with him later.”

"My poor baby-" Hyunjin cut himself off taking out his phone. "Jeongin just sent a message in our group chat to hang out at Minho hyung's club tonight."

"A group chat ?" Changbin pouted, how come he wasn’t in it ?

Jisung slapped Hyunjin's arm. "You dumb bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

"I can explain hyung !" Hyunjin panicked making Changbin chuckle.

"Who is in it ?" He asked, needing names for his Death Note.

"Innie, Chan hyung, Minho hyung, Jinnie." Jisung listed. "Oh ! And your rude one night stand! Jeongin added him this morning."

"Felix !" Changbin screeched loudly. "You added him and I'm not even in it. Add me right now." He ordered making Hyunjin shiver, he pressed on his phone screen rapidly adding him to the KKT group chat. 

  
  


**FAM**

'princejin' added 'SeoChangbin' to the group chat!

  
  


MysticLino 

Oh no

Why is here ?

  
  


YoungestIN

Hi hyungie !!!

  
  


KangarooChan

What happened to “Lets keep Bin away to the groupchat” ?

  
  


SeoChangbin

This is bullying

  
  


WallabyHan

I’m sorry Hyunjin doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut

  
  


PrinceJin

Never bothered you

  
  


YoungestIN

That’s so disgusting

  
  


KangarooChan

TMI

  
  


PrinceJin

So we are hanging out at boxer tonight ?

  
  


YoungestIN

Yes

  
  


YongbokFelix

Even me ?

  
  


YoungestIn

Even you

  
  


YongbokFelix

Ok...

  
  


SeoChangbin

No.

Dad is going to be so mad Jeongin

  
  


YoungestIN

Do I care ?

  
  


SeoChangbin 

You should

He already think you are immature 

  
  


YoungestIN

I- 

  
  


MysticBoy

Changbin be nice wtf

  
  


‘YoungestIN changed SeoChangbin to BabyChangbin’

  
  
  


BabyChangbin

Seriously !

  
  


YoungestIN

Called it

I’m immature after all

  
  


PrinceJin

OOF

  
  


WallabyHan

OKJDOJ DYING

  
  


YoungestIN

Rendez-vous at 8 guys

  
  
  


“I’m going to strangle him.” Changbin threatened looking at his phone screen making Jisung snicker. 

“Let him live a little, at least just tonight.” Jisung tried shutting off his computer. He got off of Hyunjin kissing his cheek and stretched his arms above his head popping his backbones. “It’s already five, let’s go home and get ready.”

Changbin agreed, Jeongin was still playing a dangerous game and Felix could be here tonight, he really wanted to see him.

Hyunjin, Jisung and him were at Boxer around half past eight. The blond rapper had taken too much time getting ready, making them late. They made their way to their usual private booth at the back of the room, best friends with the owner privileges.

Jeongin and Chan were already here, his brother halfway on his boyfriend’s lap, his pink cocktail in his right, he had fucking dyed his blonde hair blue. Chan was sipping on his whiskey, stroking his boyfriend back possessively. They were both dressed up like they were ready to kill. 

Hyunjin took a seat next to them on the leather couch, dragging Jisung with him. Changbin sat down next to them at the end of the C-shaped couch.

Felix wasn’t here and Changbin couldn’t help but feel disappointed, he wanted to see him.

They ordered tequila shots when Minho came over to see them. 

Changbin had already taken four when a mop of blonde made his way to them, it was Felix, Felix was here but he wasn’t alone. A puppy looking like man was close behind him, Changbin really hoped he was having some kind of fever dream.

  
  
  


〷

  
  


It was midnight, Jeongin was totally drunk. He was on the dance floor glued to his boyfriend, they were dancing like there was no tomorrow.

“Are you okay baby ?” Chan asked, slipping his hand low on his hip, his thumb tugging on his waist band. He looked so good, his now brown hair messy, his eyes unfocused and his cherry like lips shining under the lights.

Jeongin rested his hand on the back of his neck, dragging him into a deep kiss, their tongues messing with each other. 

“Ah fuck baby.” Chan moaned when Jeongin started grinning on him.

Jeongin decided to be bold and left Chan’s mouth alone trailing up his neck with kisses and biting his ear, sending a wave of pleasure through the Aussie. “You are so fucking pretty hyung.” He said going back to kissing his mouth.

They made out for a while under the flashing lights before deciding it was time to go home. Jisung and Hyunjin took an uber home, Changbin had gone somewhere with Felix and Seungmin, the man who came with Felix was chatting with Minho at the bar.

Chan and Jeongin were in front of the club, neon lights on their face looking into each other's eyes. “I don’t want to go home Chan.” Jeongin pouted, he was surely going to have the lecture of the century.

“Do you think we should break up ?” Chan asked out of the blues surprising Jeongin.

“What,” Jeongin took a step back. “Why ? I love you damn it.” He said hurt.

“I know Jeongin but everything is gonna change now.” Chan scoffed.

“What do you mean ? We are together right ? And you love me and nothing is going to change.” Jeongin’s eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“Your dad Innie, he is going to stop me from seeing, from getting close to you, from loving you.” Chan said in disbelief, bitter and totally lost.

“Chan aren’t you going to fight for us ? For me ?” Jeongin let out a sob crouching down on the concrete, sitting down on the floor against the wall.

Chan sat down next to him. “We can try but we should also consider letting go.”

Jeongin rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder looking up at the starry night, silent tears on his cheeks. “I don’t want to let go.” he cried.

  
  


The next morning is worse than the one before, Somi, their youngest maid wake him up at seven for breakfast. His head is hurting like a bitch and his muscles are sore but he still made an effort and dressed to go downstairs.   
  
There, his father and Changbin are already at the table, Park Jinyoung is at the end of the table while his brother is at his left, Jeongin obliviously took the seat at the other side.

He took a plain toast on the plater and started nibbling on it half awake.

“How was your little hang out last night ?” JYP asked while sipping on his coffee making Changbin groan.

“Not now dad please.” He pleaded, Jeongin mentaly thanked him, he cried all night and wasn’t in the mood to argue.

“I'm disappointed in you too, Seo Changbin, don't even try.” He said categorically. “What if Dispatch had taken a picture of you in that club Jeongin ?”

“They fucking didn’t.” He mumbled but the two others at the table clearly heard it.

“They did.” Park PD-nim signed, making Jeongin choke on his bread. “We already took care of it.” He explained then.

“I’m sorry dad.” Jeongin said dead serious, that was not what he wanted. 

“I hired a new bodyguard for you yesterday.” He informed his son who didn’t seem to understand why. 

“Why ? Did someone quit ?”

Park Jinyoung let out a small chuckle at that. “No Innie, he is going to watch over you for me” he explained.

“You hired a dog to follow me around.” Jeongin scoffed, his dad was really too much.

“I won’t make you break up with Bang Chan, you will still see him at work anyway.” JYP took another sip of his coffee. “My only rule is to have Yeonjun with you when you see him, if he was there last night he could have seen someone had taken pics of you and stopped it.”

“Why can’t I just reveal my relationship with him ?” 

“Jeongin baby you know you can’t.” Changbin said sorry

.

“I hate it.” Jeongin confessed, lowering his head, deep down he was aware that his brother was right. 

It didn’t make it hurt less.

  
  


Jeongin met Choi Yeonjun before his evening schedule, he was tall, imposing but didn’t seem that bad. If they could become friends it could make Jeongin’s life ten times easier.

Yeonjun was even offered a room in their mansion, Jeongin couldn’t hate him. He was just doing his job after all. 

During the rest of the week, Jeongin is busy, his idol life taking all his time. He could only text Chan and hope to see soon. 

The next wednesday, Jisung and Hyunjin organize a small get together in their flat. 

Since it’s a private and secure place, Jeongin is allowed to go without Yeonjun.

Chan is already here when he got inside the condo, he threw himself on his lap like it’s been years since they have been apart. “I missed you Channie.” Jeongin exhaled, burying his head in his boyfriend.

Chan kissed his hair softly. “I know baby me too.”

“Both of you are making me feel so lonely.” Changbin groaned when he came back from the kitchen.

"Are you not dating Felix hyung ?” Jeongin fired back to brother, making him blush.

“Since when do you call him Felix hyung ?” Chan asked the blue haired man.

“I want to get to know my future in law.” Jeongin teased, not seeing the way Chan froze.

Changbin slapped his arm sitting down next to them. “Shut up or I’m calling Yeonjun here.”

“Don’t you dare.” Jeongin said, turning his head to look at him.

“Yeonjun is your bodyguard right ?” Chan asked, cuddling into him.

Jeongin nodded. “Yes, I don’t know him that well yet but he doesn’t seem that bad.” 

“Your dad is really something.” Chan groaned, Jeongin couldn’t agree more. 

“Dinner is ready !” Hyunjin called over from the kitchen, the three of them stood up and went to eat.

  
  


Later when half of them were zoning out in front of their third Netflix movie, they decided to go to bed. Jisung and Hyunjin went back to their bedroom, Changbin took the couch and Chan and Jeongin took the spare bedroom.

Jeongin made his boyfriend sit down at the end of the, bending down to kiss him slowly before kneeling in front of his crotch. “Can I daddy ?” he asked, looking up with an innocent gaze, hands already on the zip.

“No baby.” He said, making Jeongin pout, “We are going to play a game.”

“How ?”

“You are going to lay on the bed and I’m going to play with you and if you are noisy, I’m not fucking you tonight.” Chan explained, well-knowing it was what Jeongin wanted.

Jeongin smiled shyly, took off his sweater and pants and laid down on the bed. Chan started kissing his stomach, dragging his lips to the elastic band of his boxer and tugging on it with his teeth.

Jeongin wanted to groan and tell his boyfriend how good he looked but Chan wanted him quiet.

He pushed his hips off of the bed, helping Chan to slide his boxer down to his ankles. The Australian kissed up his legs, his tongue teasing, making Jeongin weak. 

He was going to lose it.

He had to bite his hand when Chan started working on his rim with his tongue, Jeongin whimpered making Chan coo at him. “Be quiet baby.”

Jeongin was going crazy, all of it was just so good, Chan’s mouth on him while his hand was working on his cock. 

“Ah Daddy, please.” He begged, biting his hand a little more when Chan slapped his ass cheek.

“I said be quiet baby boy.” Chan scolded, his deep voice sending shivers down his spine.

Chan backed away for a little while almost making Jeongin cry of frustration but came back quickly with a small bottle of lube. He put some on his fingers and slided one in Jeongin’s ass, his tongue along with it almost making Jeongin scream.

“My precious baby.” Chan praised, kissing his rim. He was already two fingers in, scissoring him open.

Jeongin pushed greedily down on his fingers. “Daddy please.” He begged, he still had to come yet and Chan was being a tease.

Chan smacked his ass again as a reminder and finally undressed himself. He pushed himself up to make out with his baby, a lustful kiss before pushing inside of him. Jeongin could only moan, finally getting what he wanted.

“Fuck baby.” Chan cursed, Jeongin didn’t need more. He was aware it felt good, too good. He earned another sprank when he moaned too loudly, Chan was deadass hitting on his prostate. 

“Do you want them to hear you baby ?” Chan mumbled in his ear. “Do you want your brother to know how good I fuck you ?”

He didn’t last long after that, the dirty talk was a sexy final straw. 

They took a while getting off their high, Chan settling down next to his boyfriend and giving him all the kisses and praises he deserved.

The next morning was relaxing, they ate breakfast together, Chan made pancakes for all of them. Hyunjin had to go to a photoshoot and Jisung went back to his bed so Chan, Changbin and Jeongin left.

A car was already waiting for Jeongin in front of the building. “Do you want me to drop you off somewhere ?” Jeongin asked when they passed the glass doors. 

“I’m going to buy a coffee so I will pass.” Changbin said, with a small smile.

The door of the back van opened, his manager Jinyoung and Yeonjun both getting out. Chan and Changbin greeted both of them. “I’m going to the company.” Chan finally decided. “I’m not saying no to a free ride.”

“Sweet.” Jeongin smiled, “Let’s go then.”

Yeonjun positioned himself next to the door, taking Jeongin hand to help him get in then got in himself. Chan was the last to go in and he didn’t like it one bit.

Yeonjun and Jeongin seemed close even though they had known each other for less than two weeks. 

Jeongin finished sending a text when they arrived at JYP. They got out of the car, Jeongin’s only activity today was to have a lunch meeting later so he followed Chan to his studio. Yeonjun close behind them.

“You can go now hyung.” Jeongin said to Yeonjun. “I will call you when it’s time for my schedule later.” He explained, his bodyguard complied. He wasn’t going to stand two hour in a hallway.

Jeongin took a seat on the armchair typing something on his phone again. 

“Who are you texting ?” His boyfriend asked, sitting down in his desk chair. He was feeling a tad bit jealous and didn’t like it much.

“Felix hyung.” 

“Why ?”

“I’m planning a double date, you and I plus him and Binnie hyung.” Jeongin explained almost making Chan pass out.

He really needed to tell his boyfriend that Lee Felix has his step brother.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> I'm late but college is a bitch and the pandemie isn't making it easier.  
> This chapter is more plot and less sexy time, Changlix didn't have theirs but they will.   
> Yeonjun is the new character of this fic, his image goes well with what I have in mind.  
> I hope this book still got the hype.  
> Thanks for your comments, it always make my heat fuzzy inside.  
> I'm unreliable but I'm still working of this story don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment are more than welcome
> 
> Part 2 is coming tomorrow 
> 
> YAY


End file.
